As generally known in the art, recent development of electronic communication technology is followed by development and widespread use of digital broadcast receiving devices (e.g. set-top boxes) for receiving digital broadcasts from the Internet, satellites, etc. and outputting broadcast programs via video and audio output media (e.g. TVs).
Digital broadcast receiving devices may be integrated into conventional TVs. It is also possible to purchase a separate receiver and connect it to the TV so that the user can conveniently watch VOD (Video On Demand) or real-time digital broadcasts at home.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram briefly showing a conventional digital broadcast receiving system.
The conventional digital broadcast receiving system includes a contents provision unit 110, a wired/wireless communication network 120, and a digital broadcast receiving device 130.
The contents provision unit 110 refers to a server of a broadcast program provider, which creates broadcast programs as digital data and transmits them via the wired/wireless communication network 120. Particularly, the contents provision unit 110 is a server or a satellite of a broadcast provider, who provides Internet broadcasts, DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) programs, IPTV (Internet Protocol TV) broadcasts, etc.
The wired/wireless communication network 120 refers to a network capable of transmitting/receiving data based on an Internet protocol by using various wired/wireless communication technologies, such as the Internet, Intranet, mobile communication networks, satellite communication networks, etc.
The digital broadcast receiving device 130 refers to a set-top box, which is manufactured separately and connected to a TV to receive digital broadcasts, or a digital broadcast receiving TV, which has an integral receiver for receiving digital broadcasts. FIG. 1 exemplifies a digital broadcast receiving TV having an integral receiver for receiving digital broadcasts.
The digital broadcast receiving device 130 includes a wired/wireless communication unit 140, a receiver control unit 150, a receiver input unit 160, a receiver storage unit 170, a receiver decoding unit 180, and a receiver output unit 190.
The wired/wireless communication unit 140 is a communication means for receiving digital data from the contents provision unit 110 by using the wired/wireless communication network 120. The receiver control unit 150 is a control means for controlling the overall operation of the digital broadcast receiving device 130, as well as controlling data and signals inside the digital broadcast receiving device 130.
The receiver input unit 160 is a wired/wireless input means for receiving inputted commands or data for controlling the digital broadcast receiving device 130, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a joystick, a game pad, etc. The receiver storage unit 170 is a data storage means, such as a flash memory, a hard disk, a CD-ROM, a DVD, etc.
The receiver decoding unit 180 is a reproduction means for decoding digital data, which has been received by the receiver control unit 150 via the wired/wireless communication means 140, or which has been stored in the receiver storage unit 170, to create video and audio signals.
The receiver output unit 190 is an output means for outputting images and sounds via a screen or a speaker inside the digital broadcast receiving device 130. If the digital broadcast receiving device 130 is connected to an external video/audio output device, the receiver output unit 190 transmits video and audio signals to the video/audio output device and controls the video/audio output device to output images and sounds.
The operation process within the digital broadcast receiving device 130 is as follows: the user chooses to receive digital broadcasts by using the receiver input unit 160. Then, the wired/wireless communication unit 140 receives digital data from the contents provision unit 110 and transmits the data to the receiver control unit 150, which forwards the data to the receiver decoding unit 180. Then, the receiver decoding unit 180 decodes the digital data to create video and audio signals, and the receiver output unit 190 outputs images and sounds.
If the user decides to watch VOD and chooses desired contents by using the receiver input unit 160, the wired/wireless communication unit 140 receives digital data from the contents provision unit 110 and forwards the data to the receiver control unit 150, which stores the digital data in the receiver storage unit 170. The digital data stored in the receiver storage unit 170 is transmitted to the receiver decoding unit 180, which then decodes the digital data and creates video and audio signals. The receiver output unit 190 outputs images and sounds.
Such a digital broadcast receiving device is expensive due to the above-mentioned electronic devices. Watchers cannot watch digital broadcasts without such digital broadcast receiving devices.
Meanwhile, mobile communication technology has become widespread in line with the developing electronic communication technology. As a result, mobile communication terminals (e.g. cellular phones) have become daily necessities of modern people.
Mobile communication terminals are also evolving to receive and reproduce digital broadcasts, as well as reproduce stored digital data.
Therefore, if mobile communication terminals can replace some electronic devices for specific functions of digital broadcast receiving devices, the cost for implementing digital broadcast receiving devices will be reduced substantially.
However, conventional digital broadcast receiving devices 130 are manufactured and used separate from mobile communication terminals. Thus, it is expected to develop technology enabling both devices to interwork with each other so that the mobile communication terminals can conduct some functions of the digital broadcast receiving devices, thereby improving the price competitiveness of digital broadcast receiving devices.